My first friend
by Karlints
Summary: You were my first friend... Slight GaaNaru, can also be strong friendship, character death and implied suicide .


This is just… sad. I wrote it after I saw a video on Youtube, most of the italicized words are taken directly from it, I just changed some of them to fit the story. Go check it out, just type in **My First Friend (English Subs)**, it's by JPNmedia. The video is about a boy and his dog, really sad actually.

O-okay, so… I don't own Naruto, or the songs lyrics. I own nothing!

Warnings: This is sad, really sad. I cried when I wrote this. And it has OOC-ness, it's an alternate universe and… character death and implied suicide in it. Oh, and slight yaoi hints. So, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

So, go on and read it. I'll try to write something happier soon.

………………

_I was all alone._

A young red-headed boy sat on a swing in one corner of the playground, away from all the other children. He glanced at a group of laughing boys playing soccer, but quickly turned his head back to stare at the ground again. A lone tear fell from his eyes, falling to the ground.

_Not able to trust anyone._

"Hey, kid! You want to play with us?" an older teen asked the young red-head. The boy lifted his head to stare at the teen standing several meters away from him, and nodded warily. The teen grinned maliciously.

"Too bad, monster! As if anyone would want to play with you!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard by the other children. Everyone turned to stare at the young boy sitting on the swing. Several older teens went towards the red-head and started taunting him, laughing and throwing sand at him. The young boy started to cry silently.

_And then one day, you appeared out of the blue._

"Hey! Leave him alone!" a deep voice yelled. Everyone turned to stare at the tall and intimidating figure on a small hill near the playground. The teens glanced at each-other and ran away from the man and the young red-head.

The boy on the swing was still, too afraid to move as the tall man walked towards him. As the man got closer to the red-head, the boy noticed something was strange about him. The man laughed, and he sounded more like a young boy than an adult.

_You were my first friend._

As the man got closer, the red-headed boy noticed that it wasn't a man, but a grinning blonde boy, about the same age as him. He was wearing a long coat and seemed to be walking on stilts. The boy grinned, untied the stilts and jumped off. A small radio-like device fell to the ground and the red-headed boy understood what just happened. The blonde grinned.

"That was fun!" He ruffled his hair slightly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who're you?" The red-head blinked.

"You… Want to know who I am?" he asked, confused. Naruto nodded.

"Why?" The red-head asked. Naruto frowned.

"I want to be your friend."

"My… Friend?" The blonde smiled and nodded again. The red-head smiled slightly.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara, and I would love to be your friend."

_On sunny days..._

"Come on, Gaara! Let's go swimming!"

"I don't know Naruto…" Gaara sounded doubtful, and slightly afraid. The blonde looked at him and smiled.

"I'll teach you how to swim."

_... on rainy days also._

"Oh. Look at the rain, Naruto!" Gaara stared at the rain, eyes wide open and a small smile on his lips. His blonde friend stood behind him, flinching every time thunder boomed. The red-head noticed this and turned around. He hugged Naruto and whispered:

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

_We're always together._

"Na-Naruto?" a voice whimpered somewhere near the blonde's window. The 8-year-old turned around in his bed and opened his eyes, staring at the figure on the windowsill. He stood up quickly and almost ran towards his friend.

"Gaara! What's wrong?" Gaara sighed and stared at the floor.

"I can't sleep again…" he whispered. Naruto smiled and gently pulled the red-head off the windowsill and towards the bed.

"Don't worry. You can sleep with me again tonight."

_Because you were with me..._

"…They're gone…" Gaara whimpered and stared at Naruto with tears in his eyes. The blonde quickly went towards his friend and hugged him.

"Who is gone?"

"… My family…"

_... always by my side._

Gaara didn't cry at the funeral. He didn't want to, he couldn't. Naruto didn't cry at the funeral either: he had to be strong. For Gaara.

_I was no longer all alone._

Gaara glanced at Naruto. The blonde was smiling, and happily talked about an abandoned and injured fox cub he found. He stared at the slightly shorter teen next to him.

_I was so happy, just so happy, that I gave you a hug._

"Naruto…" The blonde stopped talking and looked at Gaara.

"Hm? What?" Gaara smiled slightly and hugged the blonde.

"Thank you…"

_Because you are with me, always by my side..._

"Hey, Gaara. What happened in the year 1871?" Gaara looked at Naruto, who was sitting next to him, leaning on a tree, with his history workbook in front of him.

"Hm… Well, that was the year when-" the red-head suddenly stopped as he felt a pebble hit him on the shoulder. He and Naruto stared at a bunch of teens, who looked slightly older than them. The leader of the group was holding a pebble in his hand, and he was grinning evilly.

_... I was able to become strong._

"Hey, demons! Give us your money!" the leader yelled. Gaara was angry. He stood up and glared at the teens.

"Will you just leave us alone." He said it quietly, and he seemed calm, but Naruto could hear the annoyance and anger in his voice.

The leader smirked. "Why should we? You're nothing but weak little freaks!" Gaara growled at the teen. In a flash he managed to kick the guy in the gut, making him fall to his knees. The older teen coughed out some blood and stared at Gaara, terrified. He managed to heave himself up and ran after his gang. Naruto grinned.

"That was awesome!"

_Thank you._

"Thank you, Naruto…"

"Huh? For what?"

_For always being with me._

"For being my friend. For always being with me… For everything."

_You always greeted me when I came home._

"Gaara! You're back!" The red-head smiled at his friend, but frowned as soon as he saw what Naruto looked like.

"Naruto. Go back to bed. You look like you will fall over any minute now." The blonde frowned.

"I was just happy to see you…"

_Before I knew it, I started to take you for granted._

"Will you just leave me alone for five minutes?"

"B-But… Gaara…"

"No! Leave. Me. Alone!"

Gaara never saw the tears that fell from Naruto's eyes as he left the room.

_I can't express how much you mean to me by just words, but..._

"Naruto… You're crying. What's wrong?" The blonde smiled sadly at Gaara.

"You don't want me around anymore. I understand. I'll just… leave." Gaara stared at the blonde, surprised.

"Naruto…"

_You are very dear, and precious, to me._

"I… I didn't mean to yell at you… I'm sorry, I just had a bad day at school today." Gaara whispered, hoping Naruto would just turn around and look at him. The blonde sniffed.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Gaara smiled and hugged Naruto.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. You are too dear and precious to me."

_But __then something happened._

"Naruto! Stop! A car is coming!"

A scream pierced the air as the blonde was hit by the car. The driver seemed shocked and stopped when Naruto's body hit the windscreen.

_An accident so bad..._

"NARUTO!" Gaara screamed and ran over to the barely breathing teen. He stared at him for a second and yelled: "Someone call the ambulance!"

The red-head could hear people talking around them but he ignored it, staring at Naruto's pale and bloody face instead. The blonde whispered something and Gaara frowned.

_It'll be ok._

"What did you say?"

Naruto coughed slightly and whispered: "It'll be okay."

Gaara stared at the injured teen and smiled slightly.

_It'll be ok._

"Yeah…" he muttered, "It'll be okay. It's always okay. You're always okay." Gaara kept whispering that even when the ambulance took Naruto away, and when one of the police officers gave him some hot chocolate to calm down and took him to the hospital. He kept saying that over and over again, only stopping when a doctor came and took him to his blonde friend.

_This time I'll take care of you._

"Does he have any relatives?" Gaara looked over at the doctor and shook his head.

"No. I'm all he has…" The man nodded and gave the red-head a reassuring smile. He left the room, leaving Gaara alone with Naruto. Gaara whimpered slightly and grabbed the blonde's unbroken hand gently.

"Don't worry, Naruto. This time I'll take care of you. And you will be alright. And everything will be alright." The red-head was crying now, and almost didn't notice when Naruto opened his eyes weakly.

_Your breath began to become rough..._

Gaara looked up into Naruto's eyes. The blonde shook his head weakly and Gaara knew what it meant.

"You've given up hope…" Gaara didn't want to believe it. This was Naruto, he was always okay! But the red-head knew it was true, because Naruto's breath became rough, and the machine that showed his heart beat started to slow down. Gaara whimpered again and stared at the blonde's tired blue eyes.

"I don't know what to do without you…"

_Yo__ur eyes shut as if going to sleep..._

Naruto's mouth moved under the oxygen mask, but Gaara couldn't understand what he wanted to say. The blonde closed his eyes and weakly pulled off the mask.

_It'll be ok._

His breathing was shallow, but with his last breath he managed to gasp out what he wanted to say.

"It'll be ok."

_It'll be ok._

Gaara stared at the body in front of him.

"It'll be ok… It'll be ok… How can it be okay if you're gone!? Naruto! It can't be ok! It'll never be ok if you're gone… Never." The red-headed teen grabbed Naruto's unbroken arm again and sobbed when he felt how cold it was.

_I'll stay with you._

A few minutes later, when a doctor found them, he almost cried when he heard what Gaara whispered in his sleep.

"I'll stay with you…"

_Thank you, and goodbye._

Gaara stared at the tombstone in front of him and frowned. It seemed so lifeless, so boring, so… unlike Naruto.

"It doesn't fit you," he muttered and placed the strangely orange flower on the grave. He sighed and sat down facing the grave, and started talking about his day. He did this every day. Every day he came to Naruto's grave, placed an orange flower on it and talked about his day.

Gaara stood up after an hour and started walking away. After a few steps he stopped and turned around.

"Thank you… and… and goodbye."

Gaara was found dead five days later, and he was buried next to his best friend.

_My first friend..._

...

God... That was too sad...

I miss my dog...


End file.
